One Year Later
by Eissalande
Summary: It's been about a year since Ororon died. Chiaki still cries about him and is now all alone now that everyone she ever knew and loved is dead. One day, Othello finds Ororon in the same condition he was in the day he died. How could this be? Could they be
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Demon Ororon!**

Full summary: It's been about a year since Ororon died. Chiaki still cries about him and is now all alone now that everyone she ever knew and loved is dead. One day, Othello finds Ororon in the same condition he was in the day he died. How could this be? Could they be able to bring him back? Meanwhile Mitsume is training to get his eye back.

* * *

Chapter 1: Life Without You

Chiaki stepped outside into the balcony of the apartment she lived in. It had been almost a year since that fall when her first love died, when her friends died. So now she was alone, again. Her thoughts soon fell on her first love, Ororon. Chiaki tried to remember everything she could about him. His smell was the first thing she thought of, the scent of blood. She hadn't smelt blood in a long time, she refused to smell it.

Chiaki started to think about his eyes. Those deep, gray eyes that always made her feel weak and powerless. She remembered how it felt when Ororon would look deep into her eyes, making her look into his. She remembered how she would always feel that he was looking deep into her soul. That had been when he was close to her, real close.

Ororon was the king of hell, or had been. Chiaki started to wonder what hell was like now. Who was ruling now and were the other people still alive? Chiaki shook her head in attempt to throw away all her thoughts of that fall. She shivered a bit and decided to go back inside her empty apartment. When she got in, she curled up on her couch and started to cry, 'Why did you do this to me, Ororon! Why did you go to someplace where I can't follow? Let me go with you…let me…go…with…you.' Chiaki fell into a cold sleep with tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Yes! First Chapter is up! Yes, I know. Short chapter, but there will be longer ones! Tell me what you think so far and please reveiw! 


	2. Could It Really Be You?

Author's note: Okay. So in the last chapter we just saw how Chiaki's doing and by the looks of it…not to well. Now! Let's see what Othello's up to. Yes, you Othello fans out there can now read about him. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Could It Really Be You?

Othello stepped onto the cold, stoned floor. His boots tapped against the ground, signaling to the people inside that he had finally come. Yotsuba lifted up his head to see his father coming. He didn't smile, but instead took a sip of some of the alcohol he had in his canteen.

"You wanted my presence?" Othello asked when he came to where Yotsuba was.

"Sir-"

"Ah" Othello said, a grin on face as he raised a finger, "What did I tell you to call me?"

Yotsuba sighed. "Dad," he said, glaring at Othello. "There is something I think you should see."

"What is it?"

"It's…Just come with me."

Othello followed Yotsuba further into the room. The dark room became illuminated with a green light. Othello looked strait ahead at the sight of someone inside a tube full of liquid. Othello widened his eyes. "I-Is that?"

"Yes, _dad_. It's Ororon."

Othello was amazed at the sight in front of him. The person inside the tube full of liquid was him. It was Ororon. "But how?" he asked. "How is he…how does he look just like he did one year ago?"

"We're not sure," said a female scientist. "He looks as if he had just died. His body somehow was preserved. When we found him…" Her voice trailed off.

"Go on," Othello said.

She took a deep breath and said, "When we found him, he was barely breathing. He muttered something and then collapsed."

"So he came back from the dead?"

"That's what we think."

"That's impossible. His body had been dead to long to be brought back. He would even say that it was impossible. Unless," Othello's eyes widened. Could she have done it? She was powerful, but did she have that power?

"Unless," Yotsuba urged on.

"That half-angel. She could have done something."

"It _is_ a possibility. Nobody knows the power contained in half-angel," the woman said. "However, I doubt she would have because she had no access to the body."

"Would she have needed the body in order to bring him back?"

"No. Well, yes…uhm…"

"He had this in his hand," a male scientist said, relieving the woman of her situation. He held a crumpled piece of paper.

Othello took it from the man's hand and unfolded it. He read what it said and grinned. He looked up at the man inside the tube. "For you, brother," he muttered. He turned his heel and walked away.

Yotsuba watched as Othello left. "What did the note say?" he asked the scientist.

The scientist shook his head, "Not sure. It was in some sort of code. I suppose only the royal family could understand it."

Yotsuba gave a quick nod and turned around to leave, "Make sure that body stays in good condition." he said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Wow! Sucky chapter! Oh well. Review please! 


	3. It's So Hard To Say

Okay! Cool the next chapter is up! Please read and review because reveiws are much appreciated.

Recap: Chiaki's feeling pretty down at the moment. Othello just learned that Ororon is still alive. Let's continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: It's So Hard To Say

Chiaki opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around at the dim room that showed that the sun was now setting. She had felt so depressed since that fall. Nobody ever talked to her. She had no friends, they were all dead. Finally, she had lost her first love and watched him die his slow, painful death.

What was the point of living if the one you loved and all your friends and family are dead? That question seemed to keep going through her head.

_Let's commit a flashy double suicide…_

_Okay_

Chiaki widened her eyes. She remembered that day all too well. It was the same day she destroyed the city. It was the same day she killed thousands of lives when she herself was also so against the idea of the killing. She had been a killer. She still was.

_The two of you should have never met_

Chiaki slowly got up and walked over to her small kitchen and pulled out on of the butcher knives that she hardly ever used. She turned her head and walked over to her bathroom. She was going to do it this time. There was no stopping her.

_Stay with me forever._

She told him to stay, but he didn't. He broke his promise. She flipped the switch of her bathroom and walked by the sink. Chiaki held up the knife. The light reflecting off of it, blinding her for a moment. She had to put it down in order to let her see properly.

_It's either me, or them._

_CHIAKI!_

Chiaki took a deep breath and held it up. She held her other arm next to the knife. She was ready. All she had to do was to put it against her skin and cut through.

_Do not let you're friends' deaths be in vain!_

_RUN!_

_There's no escape now._

_It would have been better if the two of you had never met._

_He lies. He is not the devil._

_It would have been better…_

_It hurts._

_ORORON!_

_CHIAKI!_

"Chiaki?" Othello said, opening the door to her apartment. He looked around at the small, but clean apartment. He grinned. _So this is what she's been doing the last year, _he thought to himself.

Chiaki jumped when she heard someone enter. She dropped the knife, which had not penetrated her skin, and turned to the open door to the bathroom. The knife landed on the ground, point forward so that the handle stuck up. "Uhm..hello?" she said and walked out of the bathroom to see someone familiar. She couldn't place his name, but she knew him. Her problem was that she didn't remember where.

Othello turned around and saw a girl about the age of sixteen with shoulder length hair. He noticed that she taller than last time and much prettier. _I guess one year can make a difference_, he thought to himself. He was finally able to compose himself again and said, "It's great to see you again, Chiaki."

Chiaki was finally able to remember him. His voice was all that was needed to jog her memory. This was Othello, Ororon's older brother. He looked the same as he did last year. "I-It's good to s-see you t-too, Oth-thello," she stuttered out, she was shocked that people she used to know still remembered her.

Othello noticed the stuttering and smiled. He seated himself on her couch and looked up at her. "You look better than the last time I saw you," he said.

"You still look the same," Chiaki said, seating herself on a chair in front of the couch.

Othello's eyes drifted to her leg. He recognized the scar she still had on her leg. He remembered seeing her bleeding, while she lied next to Ororon's dead body. He didn't know how she got it because he left with his army that same day to deal with the chaos in hell. How could he tell her about Ororon? How could he say 'Guess what? Ororon's alive!' ? He finally settled with asking her a question, "So how have you been doing these days?"

"I get by," she simply said and looked down at the ground.

Silence filled the room for a while. Othello was trying to think of what to say next. Should he tell her about Ororon? Should he tell her about hell?_What am I doing worrying about these things!_ he thought to himself. _This is not how I should act! _He brought himself back together and made himself comfortable on the couch. "I''m the new king of hell," he finally said.

Chiaki jumped. Not from the news, but because he broke the silence that had rested between them. "Oh. That's nice." she said in reply.

Othello frown. "You don't seem excited about that," he said.

"Why sould I be? It's hell. I don't belong there so I don't care about it."

Othello shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Chiaki sighed. She didn't want Othello to be king of hell. She wanted Ororon to still be it, but that would never happen. She wanted Othello to leave. For the first time in her life, she actually wanted to be alone. However, Othello was not a reader of minds so he didn't know she wanted him to leave. Instead he just sat there, thinking of something to say to keep the conversation going. He rolled his eyes. "You're not very exciting, you know that?" he said, sounding a bit frustrated.

Chiaki looked up at him, but said nothing.

"Why don't you say something?"

"Why did you come here?" she finally asked.

"I knew you could talk," he said sarcastically. He grinned. "I just came to check up on you. That's all."

"Well, I'm doing okay. Thank you.

"Well, that's good to hear," he said and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Sorry if I bothered you from your cutting," he said with a grin. Chiaki's eyes widened. He had seen her? Did he see the knife? She turned to him, but just saw the door. Othello had already left.

* * *

Okay! Yes! Next chapter is up! Wow, that was a weird conversation between Othello and Chiaki. I was looking at this conversation and thinking 'Wow. Why did Othello even visit Chiaki if he was just going to say that?' Then, after I thought about it for a bit, I realized that it was kind of important for Othello to come visit Chiaki. I have a reason...I just need to throughly think about it some more, but when I have throughly thought about it I will **definitely** explain it in the next chapter.

Special thanks to all the people who reveiwed.

Eissalande


	4. Looking For the Answer

Hey! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I feel really bad so please don't make me feel worse. Please? Okay, well anyway I have the next chapter to my story. I hope you like it. It's the best I could come up with because of a bad case of writers block. So please read, enjoy, and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 4: Looking For the Answer 

Yotsuba walked into the old library that Othello had summoned him to. He looked around at the old place and could still see the cobwebs that had been formed to show how old and unused this library was. Yotsuba walked around a little and found Othello reading a book. Yotsuba looked at Othello's back for a long time, thinking about whether he should announce his presence or not. Othello did not acknowledge Yotsuba's presence and seemed to ignore Yotsuba all together. The silence that rested between seemed like forever. Finaly Yotsuba said, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"What did I say about this whole 'sir' thing?" Othello asked, not bothering to turn around and look at Yotsuba. His tone had that usual playfullness that Yotsube knew all too well.

Yotsuba sighed and muttered under his breath, "I was hoping you would forget..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..._dad_," Yotsuba said in a rather annoyed tone. As a reward, Othello turned around to face him and smiled. "Good," Othello said. "Now, I called for you because I needed you to help me look for a certain book. I called for Charles as well, but I don't know where he is."

Yotsuba shrugged. He didn't know where Charles was either. "So," Yotsuba said, " What is it that you want me to help you look for?"

Othello took out a crumpled sheet of paper. He handed the paper to Yotsuba who accepted and read the following title: _Corpus Resurrectus_. Yotsuba looked up at Othello with a confused look. "I'm supposed to look for this book?" Yotsuba asked and got a nod in response to his question. He sighed and walked over to a random bookshelf and started to look at the title of each book in search of the book that they were looking for.

After a few hours, Yotsuba lightly jumped at the sound of a shout of joy. He ran to the source to find Othello with a book in his hand. Othello saw Yotsuba standing nearby with another confused look. Othello sighed and said with a content smile, "I found it." With that, he handed the book over to Yotsuba so that he could read the title and see that it was the book that they were looking for. The book was a very thick book that looked as if it contained a thousand pages. Yotsuba opened it up and flipped through the pages. He noticed that many of them contained spells, but he didn't look at them enough to see what each spell was for. He handed it back to Othello and asked, "So, you're going to use this book to help Ororon come back to life, right?"

Othello nodded. "Yes," he said, "I plan to do it soon. I went to see Chiaki today."

"And?"

Othello smiled. He could tell that he had caught Yotsuba's interest. He wasn't sure why the girl would be of any interest to Yotsuba. However, at least he got to talk to someone about his meeting with the half-angel. "I think she will need Ororon soon. I'm not sure I want her down here anytime soon." He turned to Yotsuba to see his reaction. Yotsuba had an emotionless face. Othello shrugged and started to head to the exit of the old library with Yotsuba following him closely. They were both quiet on the way to the throne room. The only thing to disturb their silence were the footsteps that their shoes made on the hard floor that rested underneath them.

When they finally reached the throne room, Yotsuba closed the door behind them and asked, "So was that the peice of paper that Ororon had held in his hand?"

Othello nodded. "He wrote it in the code known only to the royal family."

Yotsuba furrowed his eyebrows. "So that would mean--"

"That you're part of the royal family? Yes, yes you are," Othello said and sat down on the throne. He smirked as he looked at Yotsuba. He then asked, "Why do you think that I keep making you call me 'dad'?"

Yotsuba rolled his eyes. He had already knew he was part of the family, but that wasn't what he was about to ask. "I knew that was the reason, but...nevermind," he said, having decided not ask what he had been planning to ask Othello and to just keep his mouth shut.

Othello looked at him with a curious face. "What?"

Yotsuba turned around and waved his hand at Othello. "Nothing, nothing...nevermind." Yotsuba put a hand in one of his pockets and used the other one to open and close the door of the throne room. He proceeded to walk along the hallway.

Othello looked at the door for a bit and shrugged he looked at the book that he held in his hands. He opened and started to flip through it, looking for a way to truly resurrect Ororon. He still couldn't get over the fact that Ororon was still alive. The idea that one dead for one year could come back.He continued to look through it stopping at points to read certain passages in the book and then going back to flipping through, searching for a way to help Ororon complete his resurrection.

After a few hours, Othello came upon a page that contained a spell on it. He read through it a few times and turned back to the previous page to read the description of the spell. He muttered out loud as he read the passage: "Brings deadman back to life...works only once...must be done at the same time as a half-moon...okay, sounds good." Othello shut the book closed and stood up. He looked outside to see the busy streets of hell. He smirked and said to himself. "I have found the answer that I was looking for."

* * *

Yes! Another chapter done. Again, I am so sorry it took me forever to get this chapter to you guys. I thank you all for your reveiws. I read them all and I actually felt bad when I was working on this chapter because I couldn't think of what else to put and I would get reveiws on the story, but I couldn't fufill your wishes for me to put the chapter up until now. Again, real sorry. 

Eissalande

P.S. I have a question for you...Do you think the next chapter should talk about what Mitsume's been up to? Just want to know how many Mitsume fans are out there and reading this.


	5. Corpus Resurectus Pt 1

Hi! I am soooo sorry that it is taking me so long to update this story, but I was out of town for a while and then when I came home I started to work on this story. Again, I am really sorry.

On a lighter note, the next chapter is up! I put a lot of people in this chapter. Originally, I had planned to have a chapter completely dedicated to Mitsume. However, this idea came into my mind, but don't worry! Mitsume IS in this chapter so you can read all about what he's been up to for the past ten months...the other two I'll leave to your imagination. Anyway, read this chapter, enjoy it, and please review to it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Corpus Resurectus pt.1

"But sir..."

"No buts, clean the body!" Othello said to the scientist who were advising him against it.

"Sir," one of the scientists of whom were caring for the body of Ororon started. He paused for a moment to see if Othello was going to quiet him as well. The scientist then said, after realizing that he could continue, "Ororon's body is too fragile. If we were to clean his body as throughly as you want him to be, his body would be destroyed and we wouldn't be able to resurrect him into a healthy state."

Othello looked at him for a while, trying to decide whether to give in and risk the chance of resurrecting more than one person today. He didn't want to risk the chance of giving Oscar a second chance at life. How many other people had their mark on Ororon? If he, Othello, preformed the ritual, then he would be the blame for the resurrection of Oscar. Thus, starting another war for the throne. "Fine," Othello said, losing the normal cheerfulness that everyone had grown used to, "Just get the body ready for the ritual. Yotsuba, I want you to gather everyone so that they can witness the ritual."

"Yes, si-..uh...dad," Yotsuba said, correcting himself from saying 'sir' again. He turned around and left.

The scientist went to tend to Ororon's body, leaving Othello alone in that certain area of the lab. "Good," Othello muttered under his breath. He looked around the lab and left to retrieve the book.

* * *

Mitsume walked out of the dojo that he had been training in for the past ten months. He hadn't learned everything that he possibly could from the place, but learned enough to his satisfaction. However, it was probably not to the satisfaction of the Kamiza, but Mitsume didn't care. He had lost his ability to care about others a while ago. Now, the only thing he cares about is getting his eye back. Of course, there was never a real importance to that eye. It would just rest on the top of his forehead, slightly open, but never used for anything except for showing a more unique physical feature of Mitsume.

The wind was blowing a little harder today and would blow papers and other light thing past Mitsume which caused him to step on them or get hit by some of them. His loose sleeve started to whip around his body, lightly beating his side and his stomach. He continued to wak along the streets. He noticed that some people would look at him and then look away. He wasn't bothered by this because he had grown up dealing with people who had the same behavior. Except now, he had no third eye for them to look at. No, he had an eye socket on his forehead that was slightly open for people to see the missing socket. He was also missing an arm that was easily noticed because people were staring and pointing at the loose long sleeve that whipped around his body.

He continued walking, ignoring everybody that was calling to him or pointing at him. If only they knew about his real suffering. If only they knew why he was missing a third eye and an arm. Maybe then they would stop pointing. Maybe then they would stop annoying him with their taunts. However, he could really careless at the moment. Let them point. Let them taunt. The only person that truly bothered him when it came to his eye was Othello. How he hated that man. Yes, he did give Mitsume a purpose in life, but that was it. He hated his purpose. However, as much as he hated it, he still went through with it.

His skill had improved greatly. He was far better than when he had last fought Othello. He was far more quicker. He also had a better ability to strategize what his next plan was. So, every night he would think about Othello's skill and try to find a way to overcome each attack and attack Othello without giving Othello the opportunity to defend himself. His plan was sounding better and better with each night that he spent doing this. Mitsume began to believe that his plan was flawless. However, there was the nagging feeling that Othello probably got better as well.

Mitsume sat down on a bench on the outer sections of a park that he had come to. He sat comfortably and stared out in the horizon, falling into his thoughts. He became completely lost in thought.

* * *

Chiaki walked out of the bathroom with a knife in her hand. However, there was no blood pouring from her arms. There was no evidence that she had cut herself. The truth was that she couldn't do it. Everytime she tried, since Othello had come to visit her, she kept having a fear that Othello was going to come again and would actually catch her again.

She went to her apartment's kitchen and placed the knife back to where it belonged. She sighed when she looked at it. How could she be this weak? How come he couldn't do it? These thoughts continued to pass through her mind for a quite a while.

_That's the angel inside of you..._

"What?" Chiaki said, looking around to where the voice came from. She found Him floating down.

_The angel inside of you prevents you from allowing yourself to be killed._ He said, looking at her. His wings were folded as he landed on the table in her kitchen. Seeing as that she wasn't answering, he continued. _Angels don't normally kill themselves. It's against their nature. So, because you are half angel, you have the natural instinct to not kill yourself._

"But why not?" Chiaki asked in an angry tone. "Do you even _know_ what's been going on in my life? What's the point of living if there is nobody here for me?"

_I'm here for you, just remember that. It is not worth killing yourself, trust me on that if there isn't anything else you would trust me on._ He said and left Chiaki to think about what he said, while staring out the window.

* * *

"Okay," Othello started, turning to face Yotsuba, Charles, and all the others that Yotsuba had brought to see the resurrection of Ororon. "You are all here to witness, and help resurrect the old king of hell, Ororon. Why, you may wonder? It actually has somewhat simple answers. One, because he is the only one ever to still stay alive after one whole year. Two, because I want to." He grinned at the last part and turned to the body of Ororon, who layed on a type of altar. Othello looked up at the sky and saw the moon about to reach its peak. He turned to one of the scientists running around and said, "Start countdown for when the half-moon reaches its peak."

The scientist nodded and initiated the countdown. Yotsuba watched the process while he stood next to some of the other people nearby. He started to think about a meeting that he and Othello had with the scientists who kept a watchful eye on Ororon. He remembered how they were planning on washing Ororon to take away the chance of resurrecting anyone else besides Ororon. However, Ororon's body was far to fragile to wash. Therefore, this resurrection was risking bringing others back to life as well, which included Oscar. Yotsuba's thought dwelled on this conversation as the process for resurrecting Ororon was being done.

When the countdown was complete, Othello started to recite the spell that he had read so many times that he memorized it. Suddenly, the sky started to turn grey. Not only in hell, but on Earth as well. The sky then started to turn into an a bluish-grey and a single white light appeared. The light went straight down and hit Ororon's body. His body reacted as if it had just been hit hard by that beam of light.

"...pro anima!" Othello said, finishing the spell. He looked up from his book to see the results from the spell of resurrection.

* * *

Yes, I do realize I left this in a cliffy. However, I have a reason for this. The reason being will be that the chapter will be extremely long. Now, I know some of you want my chapters to be long, but that's hard to fufill for me at the moment and I don't want people expecting every chapter to be long. Also, it'll take longer if I didn't leave this at a cliffy and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. 

A special thank you to all my reveiwers out there and a thank you to all my readers. It means a lot to me to know that there are people reading my story. Thank you all!

-Eissalande


	6. Corpus Resurectus Pt 2

I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I have a reason! The reason is that school has started for me and it started with 6 tons of homework. Okay, I may be exaggerating(sp?) things. Well anyways, here's the second part to my Demon Ororon fanfiction. Like always, I don't own the characters. I hope you like it and I hope it was worth the wait. So please read, enjoy, and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 6: Corpus Resurectus Pt. 2 

The beam of light could have been seen from Earth as well as hell. Many people had stopped all that they were doing to see what the light was from. It couldn't have been from the sun nor the moon because it was too thin and not wide spread at all. Some people even tried to run to the source, but everytime they ran closer to it, it seemed so far away that they just gave up.

Mitsume didn't bother to even try to get to the source of the light. Unlike the people around him, he didn't seem as bother by the rare phenomenon. Nobody seemed to notice him sitting on the bench as they were all to wrapped up with the strange beam of light. Mitsume smirked as he saw them staring with awe.

He had seen many strange things happen. Most of them occured one year ago. When that guy, Othello, took out his eye. He remembered so many things from that event besides losing his eye. He had lost the few people he could even acknowledge as friends, if he would even call them that. They were the group of bounty hunters that he had been with and some of them he hardly ever considered a friend.

Mitsume leaned forward on the bench so he could get a closer look at it without getting out of his seat. He had to admit that he was slightly interested by this strange event. However, something told him that he shouldn't be so fascinated by it and he had seen stranger events. He remembered these strange people who claimed to be from hell and he had believed it. He still believed it. Why? He wasn't quite sure himself, but he guessed that it might have to do with the fact that he himself was strange.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiaki looked up from the table to see the strange light in the distance. She stared at it for a moment trying to figure out what it meant. Deciding to take a closer look, she stood up from her chair and headed outside onto the balcony connected to her apartment. She leaned forward against the railing to watch the mysterious light.

She started to feel an odd feeling the longer she spent looking at it. The feeling wasn't a terrible feeling, like she wasn't getting sick or anything. The feeling was just weird. She felt both good and bad at the same time. She wasn't quite what to make of the feeling. She debated whether she liked the feeling or not in her head while she continued to look out at the bright beam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Othello smirked as he saw Ororon's eyes start to slowly open. The spell had worked. However, there was lingering thought in the back of his head that more than just one person was resurrected. Othello had to admit that he was effected by this new thought, but let it neither show nor let the thought get to him so much as to make him worried about resurrecting someone like Oscar.

Ororon lifted his eyelids as if he had just been woken up from a nice nap. He gave a type of twitch as the beam of light continued to shine directly into his eyes. He groaned a little as air started to fill his lungs. His body was slowly starting to wake up after a year of sleep. It would be hard for him to move around for a bit, but he would be able to walk soon, as well as talk. He lifted his head and saw the staring sets of eyes looking at him. He smirked as he saw most of them with expressions of awe. He heard some footsteps get louder and louder until he saw a familiar face appear before his own. "O-Othello?" Ororon asked in a weak voice.

Othello smirked and held out his hand to help Ororon up. Ororon struggled in sitting up and had an even harder time standing up. Othello immeadiately used himself to support Ororon. Ororon looked around to see all the people gathered around. He could recognize some of them such as Charles, Yotsuba, and others. He noticed that Charles still had that cheery smile that he remembered and still hadn't cut his hair to make him actually look like a man. He also noticed that Yotsuba still carried around that canteen fill with whatever beverage of his choice, mostly alcoholic. The memories of everyone he had known before started to flood into his mind. Not to his surprise, the memories he had of Chiaki remained in his mind the longest before they shifted to other ones.

Ororon's strength started to return to him with each step that Othello helped him take. Ororon let Othello guide him around the room in order to bring his legs back to a functioning order. At first, he took small baby-like steps. Later on, he was able to walk properly. Othello led him to a chair that he gratefully sat down on. Standing up and walking around for only just a little bit wore him down because of the inactivity his body had for that one year. "You did it," Ororon finally said, talking about the resurrection spell.

Othello nodded and said, "Yes I did."

Ororon smirked and said, "Took you long enough." He looked up to see Othello smirk back. There was silence for a moment as both brother were trying to think of something else to say to each other.

"So how's Chiaki?" Ororon then asked, his smirk fading away. It was replaced with worry for the half-angel.

Othello gave a small chuckle and said, "I thought you were going to ask about her. If you didn't ask, then I'd be worried. Well, she's doing okay."

Ororon glared at him, still worried about her. "What do you mean by 'okay'?" he asked.

Othello sighed and said, "Well, she's lonely, let's put it that way...Why don't you see her yourself?" He smirked at the suggestion that he gave his younger brother. His younger brother grinned back and stood up from the chair. He wobbled for a few moments before he was able to steady himself. Ororon slowly walked past the group of people and headed towards the exit. He stopped at the exit and said, "By the way, thanks." He didn't turn around to look at Othello, who grinned, nor the other people, in whom some were still in shocked that the spell worked because they didn't believe that it could work. Nevertheless, Ororon was walking, talking, and breathing as if he had been alive during that one year of absence.

* * *

YAY! He's back! Well, I wouldn't have written this story if I didn't bring him back. That would just be mean. I'll try and make the next chapter asap, but it'll be hard considering that school started. I hoped you liked it and reveiw please...it helps motivate me to write the next chapter. Also, thank you all for your reveiws. I'm trying to think of what all of you want and put it in the story and I have a few options now on how, but now the problem is that I don't know which one to use. I hoped you like it and reveiw please! 

-Eissalande


	7. Reunited At Last

Hey, everyone! I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have a reason! My homework load was insanely big and I had volleyball practice which kept me away from my computer for about an hour and a half, at least. And then I would have to go finish up my homework which would take up the rest of the day. In other words, I just have been really busy. Now, I have a request from you all. I need to know the different characters that I haven't mentioned in the story yet that you would like me to mention. I also need to know what the names were of the two cat-like demons. The reason why I'm asking you this is because I do not even own the series. I actually borrowed it from a good friend of mine who was nice enough to lend me the short series. Anyway, please put into your reveiws all that you can about these characters that you want. I'll talk more about this after this chapter...So here is the chapter all my reveiwers seem to be waiting for. So, please read, enjoy(please do this one the most!), and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 7: Reunited At Last 

Chiaki walked around her apartment the next day, going over what had happened the day before. Her television was on and it was the news talking about the incident involving the great beam of light. There was some reporter on now interveiwing someone who had started driving toward the light to see where it was heading. However, no matter how many miles he drove, the light still seemed to be far away. Chiaki had heard the story anyway, as well as the bizarre ones about aliens coming down to invade the planet now. She had enough. She walked over to the remote sitting on the couch and turned the TV off. She sighed and walked into her kitchen where she began to brew some tea.

Chiaki watched put the pot over the oven and sat down on a chair next to the kicthen table. She looked around her kitchen. There was no sign of anybody ever being her loved one. There was a reason for that. She could never have any pictures of them because her house had been destroyed, which destroyed the pictures she had of her parents and her best friend. She never had a picture of her love. She thought about him the most. She always wondered what she would do if he ever came back, if she ever had the chance to talk to him again. She thought up of so many questions this past year. Like, why he left the way he did and why he left such a big space in her heart that only he could fill up? She often wondered if she would smack him when she saw him or hug him. She looked over at the window in her kitchen and saw that it was raining. This brought back more memories. With so many memories flooding back into her, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with them all.Your reveiws really keep me going. It makes me really want to start working on the next one so thank you very much for all the reveiws.

Meanwhile, Ororon was walking along a sidewalk in the same area that Chiaki was now living in. It wasn't hard to find her. He, a former king of hell, still had all his powers intact so it wouldn't be hard to find her at all. While walking, he started to think about what he was going to say to her. Would he even say anything at all? Would he hug her or kiss her? What should he say? He left her one year ago. Sure, he left saving her life, but that wasn't enough to say that he had left her properly. From what he found out, humans had a special type of way of saying good-bye to their lovers. All he did was look at her as life slowly found its way out of him. He had accepted it because he was tired. He didn't want to fight anymore. He hadn't care about anything anymore when he lay there and watched tears fall down Chiaki's face. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid then.

Why? Why was he alive? Why had he come back when he shouldn't have come back? Ororon didn't even know. All he could remember was falling deeper into darkness and not finding a way out. However, he somehow found a way out. He'd probably have more time to think about it when he wasn't looking for Chiaki's apartment.

Ororon felt the rain start to come down harder. He already soaked clothes were now drenched in rain water. His hair clung to his face and he looked pitiful to all the people who passed by him. They all carried their umbrellas, yet didn't offer him one. _How kind..._ thought Ororon. However, he really didn't care. All he cared about right now was getting back to Chiaki. That's all that mattered.

He finally stopped in front of a tall apartment complex. He looked up at the whole building and could see a light shining out of one. All the others were dark, perhaps they were all at work or school. Ororon could barely see a shadows out of the window. He smirked knowing exactly who it was. It was Chiaki. That half-angel whom he cared about more than he even cared about himself. He never wanted to see her sad nor angry. However, he knew that he could never keep her from feeling those things. He had realized that in the past.

Ororon stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked up the walkway to the complex. He came to the door and reached out a hand to open it. He opened the door and entered into the lobby and saw the person in the front desk deeply immersed in a newspaper. He walked right past the person and went to the elevator. After he pushed the button to go up he took in a deep breath, letting the breath out slowly. He had to calm himself down. He hated to admit it and he would never admit to another soul, but he was nervous. He, the former king of hell, was nervous of a half-human. He couldn't even believe that he himself was nervous.

When the elevator opened, he stepped inside and pressed the button to go up to the seventh floor. He then went to lean on the wall opposite of the elevator door. He tried to calm himself down. He wanted to act like always did around her and how could he do that if he was nervous?

The door opened to the sixth floor. Ororon's heart leaped at the feel of the elevator coming to a stop and the doors opening. He immeadiately walked out of the elevator, pushing past the three people who were trying to get into the elevator. He started to walk down the hallway, looking for her apartment number. He stopped when he reached the end of the hallway. He didn't see her aparment anywhere. Did he skip it? He ran down the hallway, looking breifly at each number in case he had actually missed it. He stopped at the other end of the hallway with a bewildered look on his face. He was on the seventh floor right? He turned to the elevator to see the number "6" on top of the buttons that allowed a person to choose whether to go up or down. He sighed in relief and was glad that he had just psyched himself out. He pressed the button to go up one more floor. However, he noticed that the elevator was taking way to long to come to where he was. The elevator was on the fourteeth floor and it had suddenly stopped at the thirteenth. This was taking way too long for Ororon's liking. He turned to the stairs that were right behind him and opened the door. He walked inside and ran upstairs to the seventh floor.. Thank goodness he was only on the sixth floor to begin with, though he didn't mind if he had to run up from the basement floor. He opened the door and turned to go look for Chiaki's apartment. He found it at the end of the hallway and stopped. He ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath. He knock on the door and closed his eyes slowly, waiting for the door to open.

Chiaki jumped slightly when she heard the sound of the door being knocked. She turned her head slightly to look at the door with a somewhat confused expression. Not many people came to vist her. The only ones she could remember were the neighbors who gave her food as a type of welcome to the complex tradition. Nevertherless, she slowly stood up and walked over to the door. Who could possibly want to visit her? Maybe the person had the wrong door or something. She reached to open the door, not bothering to look into the peep-hole and she looked straight into the eyes of someone she had thought she had lost a year ago.

Chiaki gasped and stood frozen in the spot. Ororon looked back at her. The two of them stood looking at each other for the longest time. Neither moved a millimeter closer to each other for a while. What went on in their heads were mixtures of different emotions that neither of them could sort out. Finally, Ororon broke the silence by saying, "Chiaki..." He took a step forward toward her and was relieved that she didn't back away from him. He took a few more steps towards her and was finally close enough to hug her, which was exactly what he did.

Chiaki didn't hug back, however. She was in complete shock. She so overcome with the fact that Ororon was alive that she couldn't think of anything else at the moment. She couldn't even understand what was going on as he kept his arms around her body, holding her tightly as if he never planned to let her go. She stood frozen in the spot as he slowly let her go and looked into her eyes with those dark eyes she had remembered so long ago.

Ororon looked at her for a long time. His eyes never leaving her. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, holding her close to him. He then bent his head down and kissed her gently, remembering the soft lips she had and how they felt on his. He didn't feel her kiss back, but he somehow understood. This was just as big of a shock to her as it was to him. He broke the kiss after a while, moving his head back to look at her face again.

"O-Ororon?" Chiaki finally managed to say. Her voice was slightly shaken and confused. Her face held complete shock, yet Ororon could see that she was already getting over the original shock. He nodded in response to her answer and slowly released his arms from being around her. He backed up slowly and waited to see what she would do.Your reveiws really keep me going. It makes me really want to start working on the next one so thank you very much for all the reveiws

Chiaki felt tears form around her eyes and slowly take shape. She felt them roll down her face, but she didn't stop looking at Ororon. She tried to fight the tears that continued to appear, but it was a fruitless effort as more came down. She watched as Ororon's face slowly got closer to hers. It suddenly disappeared as she felt him bring her into another hug. She felt his fingers run through her hair in a type of soothing manner as she cried into his chest. She didn't hear him say a single word. She didn't hear him make a single sound. All she could hear was her own voice as it was muffled in his chest while she cried. She didn't stop herself. Somehow, she felt that Ororon didn't seem to mind at all.

* * *

I don't know if this chapter was long enough to your liking, but this was the best I could do. I realized that if I put anything else then I would be repetitive and I don't think you all would like that. So please add into the reveiws the characters you liked and all that stuff I mentioned earlier. I also need to know a bit about their importance in the manga series so that I know how to put them in, if I find that they can fit somewhere in the story. I can't promise to bring eveyone back to life, but I'll do my best. So I hoped you liked it and please reveiw! Your reveiws really keep me going. It makes me really want to start working on the next one so thank you very much for all the reveiws! 

-Eissalande


	8. Mitsume

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time, but I have been both really busy and in desperate need of the manga series. Fortunately, one of my friends came to the rescue and has lent me the series. Now I can have every quote that I could possibly want and the names of every single character. So please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Chapter 8: Mitsume 

A few weeks after the incident that involved a large beam of light, Mitsume found himself once again walking. He wasn't heading anywhere in particular. Most days, he thought about the summer one year ago when he lost his eyes. He didn't know why he was thinking about this event so much more than he had already been thinking about it. He had tried to get the memories out of his mind when he was training at the dojo and had successfully done so save for the memories of Othello. Those he kept fresh in his mind for when the time came to get his eye back.

Mitsume did have to thank Othello though because, if it weren't for Othello, he would either be dead or just be roaming around the earth without anything to live for. Mitsume tried to think of what his life would be like without a purpose, but he couldn't think about it for some reason. Every time he did, he ended up thinking about some of the final words that Othello said to him:

"_...go off, train, then come back and kill me. I look forward to it."_

"_Spend your life getting ready for the battle. There's your reason to live."_

"My reason to live?" Mitsume muttered to himself. He stopped in front of a pond that was in the middle of a park that he had stumbled into. He picked up a small, flat pebble with his hand and tossed it up and down, catching it in his hand with ease each time. "Some reason…" he added in a low voice and tossed the pebble, making it skip over the water. He counted five bounces before it fell into the water to fall down to where the other pebbles were from when other people had skipped stones on this exact pond.

Mitsume crouched down on the banks of the pond and sighed. How was he supposed to find Othello? It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do considering that Othello was from hell. The only way Mitsume knew how to get to hell was by dying because he knew quite well that he was going to be there when he died. He had made enough choices in his life that gave him a one-way ticket to hell. Sure, he wasn't proud of going to hell, but everyone he knew would be there. Why not be where everyone else was?

A thought then crossed his mind. Would it really be considered a hell if everyone he knew was going to be there, waiting for him? Would it really be his heaven? Could hell even be a heaven to the sinners? Mitsume shook his head and stood up. _This pond must have something strange in it_, he thought to justify what he had been doing. He threw the pebble he held in his hand as hard as he could into the pond. He watched the splash that occurred before turning to leave.

What was there left for him to do? This reason he was given wasn't much. Mitsume even began to doubt this reason. He couldn't think of a possible way of fulfilling his purpose in life. The only way to get to Othello was through death. Then it wouldn't really be a purpose for life, but more of a purpose for death. However, Mitsume wasn't quite sure that he wanted to die just yet. This must be some other reason to live. Or was he just some wandering being, slaying humans for money that he really had no use for except for living just one more day. No, he had a reason to live. If he didn't then he wouldn't always defend himself from people who tried to kill him in order to avenge some dead relative that he killed for money.

He was still a bounty hunter in his spare time. It was the only way he was able to survive after leaving the dojo. He hated that place. He didn't mind the atmosphere that much. It was more of the people. They always looked at him differently than how they looked at everyone else in the area. Even his sensei looked at him differently. He had tried his best to ignore it, but it just didn't work. Probably it was because he used to live in an environment where he was admired for his talents. Now all those people were dead and he was the sole survivor of that bounty hunter group.

Suddenly, Mitsume stopped dead in his tracks as a man crossed his path. The man had short, black hair and glasses. Mitsume wasn't close enough to see what color eyes her had or any of the other finer details that could be observed. There was something about this man that made Mitsume a little cautious around him. The man's aura reminded Mitsume of death and everything else that was related to evil. The clothes he wore were blood soaked, but reminded him of the people he had seen that were from hell. Those that were dressed in white, button-up shirts, dark pants, and a dark colored sports jacket. Like the others, his shirt was unbuttoned on the top, revealing the top of his chest.

The man turned to look at him. His piercing gaze made Mitsume freeze up inside like he never had before. His eyes resembled those of the dead. His face, splattered with dried blood, looked as if it had died and then miraculously brought back to life with the price of looking like a dead man for the rest of his life. Mitsume had a thought cross his mind that this was a walking dead man. It wouldn't be the first one he saw. Like all the other ones he saw, he wanted to kill this one. He wanted to put it out of its misery, one of the only acts of kindness he gave to anything on this world. However, he couldn't move. He couldn't lift a finger to his sword in order to go through with what he planned to do.

The man finally left, passing by Mitsume completely. Mitsume watched the man's retreating back for a moment, before letting out a breath he didn't know he had held in. He shook his head and then continued to walk down the sidewalk he had been walking on. He tried to go back to thinking about what he had previously been thinking about before that man appeared. However, his face continued to pop-up. Mitsume couldn't place his face anywhere and he had a lot of people whose faces he remembered. However, most of them were dead and probably had no chance of coming back to life at all.

* * *

Well, I know that there are quite a few Mitsume fans out there so this chapter was for you. I also want to call this my saving chapter because this one is helping me gather all my thoughts and finally bring forth the rest of the story including the possible resurrection of some other people...no hints, just possiblities (or could they be hints?). Well, anyway, I'm starting up a writing class in my school so I should be able to get better at writing and make bigger chapters for everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

-Eissalande


End file.
